Generally, electronic devices refer to devices that perform particular functions according to embedded programs, including home appliances, electronic notes, portable multimedia players (PMPs), mobile communication terminals, tablet personal computers (PCs), video/audio devices, desktop/laptop computers, vehicle navigation systems, and the like. For example, the electronic devices output stored information in the form of audio and video. As the electronic devices have become highly integrated and high-speed and high-volume wireless communication has come into wider use, various functions have been mounted in a single electronic device such as a mobile communication terminal. For example, not only a communication function, but also an entertainment function such as games, a multimedia function such as music/video playback, a communication and security function for mobile banking, a schedule management or electronic wallet function, and so forth have been provided in a single electronic device.
The electronic devices may wirelessly communicate using antenna devices included therein. For example, the electronic device may include various antenna devices such as an antenna device for near field communication (NFC) for wireless charging, an electronic card, and the like, an antenna device for connection with a local area network (LAN), an antenna device for connection with a commercial communication network, and the like. As such, with the development of electronic/information communication technologies, various antenna devices are mounted on a single electronic device, such that the electronic device may select a suitable electronic device according to a use environment or an operation mode to secure an optimal communication environment.
However, in a small-size electronic device such as a mobile communication terminal, it may be difficult to secure a space for disposing an antenna device. Moreover, in the electronic device including a case formed of a metallic material to make an exterior elegant and to guarantee shock resistance, radiation performance of the antenna device is not easy to secure. For example, the metallic case may be an obstacle to wireless communication.
When a case is formed of a metallic material, electricity may be fed to the metallic material portion of the case for use of the metallic material portion of the case as a radiation conductor of the antenna device, thereby securing radiation performance. However, if electricity is directly fed to the metallic material portion of the case, a problem such as electric shock of a user may occur by current leakage and the like.
Moreover, to optimize the antenna device, the length or shape of the radiation conductor may need to be changed, but it may be difficult to change a length or shape in the metallic material portion of the case that forms the exterior of the electronic device. For example, if electricity is fed to the metallic material portion of the case for use of the metallic material portion as the antenna radiation conductor, optimization of the antenna device may not be easy to perform.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.